You Feel Like Home
by YueSoEul
Summary: They were somewhat friends. She was always there and he would run to her more than he running away from her. He didn't know when it begins, but he came to realize that she was his home and he was not letting her go. Soujirou/Yuki.


Yeah... I know, I'm supposed to be updating another story, but, I was at work and the song by Lifehouse came up and I immediately thought of Yuki and Soujirou. I don't know why, I guess my brain was just being weird... Still, it made me smile like an idiot and my co-workers were staring at me as if expecting me to finally lose it... Well, I've always been a bit strange... Okay, a lot...

* * *

Soujirou stood, leaning over his bike as he watched the window which he knew belong to Yuki. It had been a few weeks since he last seen her. Running away from her at the book signing was a bad idea, but, there are time and place for everything. The book signing, it was definitely not the time. He had always had her at arms length; she was so vibrant and beautiful that he didn't want to destroy it by getting too close. Yet, whenever she was near, he could feel how his heart was racing and his life was happier. Her smile, those were infectious. Her silly face, those always makes him wanted to laugh. She was perfect in his eyes, but, for him to admit it, well.

She was dancing; he could see how she was jumping up and down trying to imitate some show on the television. The sight made him laugh softly. She could always make him smile but she didn't even realize how important she was to him. She was just there for him and he knew that so far, he had been taking everything for granted. He was sure he had hurt her somewhere along the way, he must have made her cry, but, she stayed anyway. Of all the people that walked in and out of his life, Yuki was the only constant he still had aside from the F4. She was always sharing his pain, whatever there was in the world that could hurt him; she would be more than willing to share it with him. His achievements, she was there to cheer him on even when he fall, she was there to help him up again.

She was important. He understood that better than he would like to admit, but, he knew that he could only play the game long enough. He had tried not to lead her on, not because she didn't already claim a special place in his heart, in fact, if anyone cared to hack it open, they would probably find 'property of Matsuoka Yuki' written over it. It was just that he was afraid, afraid that one day she would wake up and realized how he wasn't worth the trouble and leave him. He was afraid that one day, he would disappoint her more than she could take as well. She was too important for him to loose, he wanted her by his side and he would continue contradicting himself for as long as she was there.

The sudden vibration of his cellphone startled Soujirou slightly. He was glad that he had turned the 'Silent Mode' on or else the ring tone would have probably wake half the neighbourhood up. It was already late in the night. Akira's name flashed on the screen, no doubt his friend was lonely being left alone without company at the club. "Yes," He picked up the phone before the line died. "I heard report that there's a strange man standing just outside of Yuki-chan's house," Akira blurted as soon as he heard Soujirou's voice. Of course, being the boss off the Underground, Akira's reach was vast. He knew everything and sometime it led Soujirou to feel rather uneasy.

Soujirou cleared his throat awkwardly. He knew that Akira was well aware that the 'strange man' was him. "Oh, really?" He asked, well, two can play the game. Akira should know better than to goad him into admitting anything. "Yes, do you want me to send my men to see if they can deal with the punk?" Akira continued, his voice sounded amused. "No, I can do that, I'm in the area," Soujirou blurted out before he could stop himself. _Shit. _Soujirou thought and on the other end of the line Akira was fighting hard not to roar with laughter as his men was staring at him confusedly. "What exactly are you doing in that area this late?" Akira asked, still sounding composed but the amusement in his voice was obvious.

_Crap, crap, crap. _Soujirou was cussing in his head, almost bashing his own head with the cellphone. "Couldn't sleep, so I went out for a ride," He lied easily. Akira on the other hand was at the verge of laughing his head off. "Oh right, call me if you need any help," Akira stated. _Yeah right Soujirou, who drives or ride all the way to the other side of the city when they can't sleep?_ Akira thought privately. Soujirou was being funny and he knew exactly why. "I will," Soujirou stated quickly, ending the line. Akira knew he should be the voice of reason and the whole thing, but he figured that Soujirou was not like Tsukasa. Soujirou was slower in admitting what was in his heart and would usually listen to his head more. It can't be helped.

Soujirou's gaze traveled back to Yuki's window. She had stopped dancing and from the look of it, she was turning off the television as well. Even from where he was standing, Soujirou could see a smile plastered on Yuki's face. It amazed him; still, at how little things could make Yuki smile. She was definitely a simple minded girl who never asked for much. He had figured that part out a long time ago. She was never liked those girl he had associated himself with before either. She was Yuki, simple, but a force in itself because she could drive him crazy with just a smile. No girl could do that to him, except her alone. He contemplated on his next move, would it be crazy to just give it a shot? Soujirou was anxious, he wasn't sure what to expect.

Finally, he pulled out his cellphone again, pressing on the speed dial. He waited for a moment before the call was answered. "Nishikado-san?" Yuki's voice came through the line. She sounded surprised and he couldn't help but smile the moment he heard her voice. "Yuki-chan, can I see you?" He asked carefully. The line went quiet for a moment and Soujirou couldn't help from holding his breath. "N-Now?" Yuki was stuttering her answer but Soujirou was relieved to not have her end the conversation. "Yes, now," He stated simply. "B-But, it's late," Yuki replied and from where he was standing Soujirou could see her pacing around her room, glancing at the clock hanging.

"I know, but, can you, still?" Soujirou asked again. His eyes never left Yuki's frantic figure. He knew for sure she was battling with herself. "Can it wait until tomorrow?" Yuki asked carefully and Soujirou managed a laugh. He had expected her to decline. She was definitely the girl he thought she was. She was kind and sweet as well as innocent. Surely she would never entertain any late night invitation, even if it was from him. "Look out your window," He said and he could see her figured stopped dead in her track before rushing towards the window, opening it. Her eyes widened and her expression was priceless as he waved at her direction. "H-How?" Yuki mumbled, hanging onto the cellphone as if she was hanging for her dear life.

"Now, can you come to see me?" Soujirou asked, his gaze fixed on Yuki who was still gapping. They stayed that way for a moment before Yuki turned, sprinting out of her room. In a matter of minutes, she was standing before Soujirou who looked amused. He flipped his cellphone shut and pocketed it back as he watched Yuki trying to catch her breath. "Wh-What are you doing there this late?" Yuki asked, she was still panting but her eyes were leveled with Soujirou who was still leaning boringly onto his motorcycle. "Couldn't sleep," Soujirou replied playfully, watching her gaze hardened as he spoke. She was definitely trying to figure out why he had appeared before her instead of the other way around.

Without planning to, Soujirou's hand reached out to caress Yuki's cheek softly. "N-Nishikado-san?" Yuki stuttered, completely caught by surprised. She couldn't understand a thing of what was going on. Soujirou started to smile again, Yuki was driving him crazy and she didn't even realize it. "Hmm?" He replied simply, straightening his posture but his hand never left Yuki's face. "Are you feeling alright?" She asked, concerned was heavy in her voice, genuine one. Soujirou could hear it clearly; he always knew how to differentiate genuine concern and a fake one. Yuki's hand shot up, landing on top of Soujirou's forehead, trying to see whether he was having a fever, he was acting strange and the only conclusion she could think of was the fact that he was ill of some sort.

"No, I'm not well, in fact I'm very ill," Soujirou stated seriously, gauging for Yuki's reaction. Surely, panic visited her gaze. It was not his intention to make her worry, not at all, but, he liked the feel of her hand on his forehead and his little antique had caused her to freeze in place. Soujirou was enjoying it, the softness of her hand, the care of which shone through her eyes. "You should have gone to the doctor, let me call the taxi, you shouldn't be riding your bike," Yuki blurted out after a while, trying to remain calm while she frantically pressed the number on her cellphone. Soujirou on the other hand was annoyed because of the absence of Yuki's hand on his forehead.

Before Yuki could even finish dialing the number she intended to, he grabbed a hold of her hand and forced her to look him in the eye. "N-Nishikado-san?" Yuki yelped in surprised and tried to break free instinctively. "Yuki," Soujirou called out simply, dropping the suffix after Yuki's name. That was enough to make Yuki stopped and stare at Soujirou. Her eyes were searching for answers in his as his face lowered until their face was only a breath away from each other. "Ni–" Yuki began to speak but was silenced when Soujirou's lips landed on her own. Though she was surprised at first, Yuki found that she was replying his advance and her lips were moving along with his.

It was when they were both finally out of breath that Soujirou slowly and reluctantly part from Yuki with his forehead resting on top of hers, waiting until their breathing return to normal. "It's Soujirou, call me by my given name," He said simply as his hand was caressing Yuki's face slowly. "Sou-Soujirou," Yuki stated slowly, letting Soujirou's name rolled on her tongue. The sound of his name coming from her lips caused Soujirou to smile widely. "Why –" Yuki began to ask but was stopped by Soujirou again. "Why did I kiss you?" He stated, guessing her exact question and Yuki managed a nod. A mischievous grin spread across Soujirou's face. "I don't know," He answered playfully and surely enough, Yuki's small fist landed on his chest and she was struggling to break free from him again, but Soujirou only tightened his hold onto her.

"Let me go," Yuki pleaded but Soujirou wouldn't have any of it, instead he grinned and captured Yuki's lips again. He struggled was futile as the moment Soujirou's lips were on hers, Yuki could feel her will to escape fleeting away. Another moment passed before Soujirou parted his lips from Yuki's. "I kissed you because I want to, and..." Soujirou began though his breathing have yet to return to normal, but he had to say what he had wanted to say for a while now. "Because I'm in love with you," He added sincerely. Yuki's expression turned from surprised to relieve. "I'm glad," She whispered slowly as he hand bravely traveled to caress Soujirou's cheek. "Because I'm in love with you too," She added as a smile formed on her lips. Her smile, it was definitely infectious, before Soujirou knew it, he was smiling too and for the third time, he claimed the lips of his beloved. _I love you, only you. _Soujirou thought as he held Yuki close to him.

* * *

Originally published on "Lovers Unparalleled" 10th July 2011


End file.
